A Packet Data Serving Node (PDSN) is a component of a code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile network that acts as a connection point (e.g., a gateway) between a radio access network (RAN) and an Internet protocol (IP) network. A PDSN is responsible for managing point-to-point protocol (PPP) sessions between a mobile provider's IP network and a mobile device (e.g., a cell phone). A PDSN acts as an access gateway, provides foreign agent support, and provides packet transport for virtual private networking
A PDSN may connect to one or more packet control functions (PCFs) provided in one or more radio access networks. A PCF is a device or entity that is coupled, at one end, to the PDSN, and is coupled, at another end, to the radio access network (e.g., to a base station) provided in the radio access network). Each PCF may control transmission of packets between a base station and the PDSN. The PCFs provide loads on the PDSN to which they are connected. PCF load information (e.g., PCF IP addresses, a number of sessions per PCF, etc.) may be collected and analyzed so that the PCF load on the PDSN may be balanced. However, knowledge of the PCF IP addresses and the number of sessions per PCF is typically insufficient for traffic analysis (e.g., traffic caused by transmission of packets), network modeling, and/or controlling of a PDSN/PCFs network. Without such traffic analysis and/or modeling, the traffic (e.g., the load) between the PCFs and the PDSN may not be controlled and may become unbalanced. Unbalanced traffic may cause the PDSN to become congested, operate inefficiently, and/or become inoperable.